the spirtual warrior
by Don wong
Summary: to be truthful this story was not Inspired  by this anime, it came from my very owe imagination   so i hope you can tell me what up or down abot my story, any who let me explan what my short novel is about well for starter it all begain in houston boy


It was September 13th, 1986 deep in the inner city of Houston Texas on a hot summer day on Mac and Dewayne, two young men were standing outside of a house plotting a vary sinister deed. "All right Billy this is an easy way to get your rank up, this old man's never here. Going to stay right here in this car, run in there and get what you need to get and be out." Billy answers "alright, let me mask up real quick." As Billy approaches the house something stirs in his self conscious screaming to him get back in the car, but he ignores it. A crash as the door falls open; he hears an indescribable internal scream. Billy shrugs off the emotion of fear and proceeds to invade the house. While Billy snoops around the house he noticed the strange markings on the wall, as if someone carved it with their nails until they were bleeding. So Billy continued to gaze upon the writing when fear attacked his heart, he thought he saw a head and a dismembered body being swept back into the darkness. Billy walked closer to where he thought he had seen the body vanish into the darkness, but as he got closer he heard the thumping and the slamming as if something was falling down the stairways. Billy starts to wonder if this is a bad idea. His thought process was interrupted by a soft pat on his back, in self defense and fear for his life he reaches in his jean jacket pocket and pulls out a revolver.

• As the chrome gun shines from the window light he realizes there's a person crouching in the corner, so Billy fires off all four remaining rounds. With nothing but the shadows hit, his composer is no longer strong. Billy's stares off stun and confused with the purpose of ending some ones life there is no life to end. Billy's panics and attempts to flee towards the door he had once kick in but the door is no longer laying snapped in half on the ground instead it was back to its original form when Billy first approached this house. Billy shakes his head in disbelief and opines the door hoping for the warm embraces of the sunlight upon he's face but unfortunate something else was there a mirror? Suddenly window light begins to fade black Intel light was no longer present in the house. Oddly the mirror began to flicker with a disturbing red, green light. While the two colors would alteration back and forth, a ghoulish old leg appeared to come out then a decaying face oozed out of the mirror before Billy could let out a vociferating word he was pulled to the decaying face. Seeing as now Billy is straining eye to eye with this ghoulish creature it spoke his name in an airier whisper "BILLY what were you planning to do in this house" Billy was silent to scared to say a word. The ghoulish creature glares at Billy and said" I m quite sure you where not going to do any thing positive with that gun ,now why shouldn't I do what you were unable to do to me "just as he said that oozing and whip out his arm. the ghoulish push he's hand thru Billy flesh and griped he's collar bone and snapped it Billy let out a horrible scream after that the creature move with uncanny speed ruptures & separation the muscles in he's arm and legs.

Ghoulish creature let out an eccentrically laugh and whispers in Billy ear "you know your friend sent you here to die! In a painfully grunt Billy says "he wouldn't do that we are in this together were like bothers "HA" bark out the ghoulish creature if he was really who you make hem out to be why hasn't your bother come to check on you "said the ghoulish creature, Billy didn't say anything he just sat in silence. You know what your friend want what makes the earth spin money, power, and fame. He sent you to me as a sacrifice hoping ill bestow hem those three things including the power of dark ones energy. The funny thing about the foolish humans who try to gain this power and don't continue to sacrifice innocent people and drain their life force they become mindless solders that higher rank dark warrior's control. Allot of people already have the light and dark one deep in them and I know how to bring it out of a person everyone has the darkness it flow in their hearts, brains and thought out their body but once you've learned how to harness it .This evil energy become a weapon of mass destruction but using that much consume some one of their natural human form and transform them in to what you see now and the only way I can return back to normal is drain you of all your life force Intel you are nothing more " as the ghoulish creature oozed the rest of he's body out of the mirror. The creature picked Billy up by his head and stared to drain him of his energy. Billy felt he's body become numb and he stared to see bright flickers of light come off his body all of a sudden Billy lose consciousness. eventually Billy come to but for some time Billy was in complete darkness out of the blue he saw a small sparkle of little renovate into a great explosion of light ,afterward s Billy regains his sight but surprisingly tiny rectangle swirling around hem . When Billy look closer their where moving pictures inside the swirling rectangle as Billy reach out to grab one a enormous flash of light blinds Billy For some time he could not see anything. shortly Billy regained he's sight strangle enough he was falling from the sky and crash in to a tree as Billy plummets' down the tree and smash on to the ground, oddly he heard shouting in the distance so Billy peel himself off the dirt floor and ran to the uproar. After pushing and stumbling thought the forest he finely saw a bizarrely build house with three peculiar dressed men lingering outside

Chapter One the Story of Heroic

As Billy observes the oddly dressed man in the shadows of the forest he hears a thunderous shriek emerging from a peculiarly built house. Unexpectedly the sound of metal banging, and clang against one another and the screaming, shouting between two men dueling for their lives. All of a sudden the nosy comes to a stop and Billy hears a load thump of a body plummet against the ground and the sheathing of a sword as if the battle was over. When Billy look to see if the strange men where lingering outside of the house but they had vanish in to the dark moonlight. So Billy decides to go investigate the house of pain, as Billy grows closer to the house he hears the outcry of a woman's voice saying "why have you done this "she was interrupted by the shouting voice of an angry man he said" you know what we came for don't be foolish with me Yuma Asami give me the necklaces your husband gave you! Yuma Asami said back to the man "what are you talking about "and before she could finish Billy heard a loud slap and thump as the woman's head hit the floor ,the angry man said" then there is no use for you wench now die like the rest of your pathetic family. Billy heard the unsheathing of a sword and the swiftness as the blade sliced thru the air and Yuma body. Billy was pulled to the ground by fear of what happen to the woman and possible him but Billy started to notice something strange about him. His skin color was pasty white and his hair is no longer course but soft smooth and silky, Billy also realized his shoes are some kind of weird looking sandals. Billy confusion was interrupted by the footsteps of the killer, so Billy hides himself in the shrub located by the house out of not where he hears the killer say" I know they had one more child living here where could he be". Appearing in the deep shadows of the moon light is a young woman; she was approaching the killer and grubs hem saying "did you find the necklaces Kellchi" he replied "no that stubborn family would give me any information so I destroyed them "said Kellchi. Billy perceives tears running down her face, and places her face in the center of Kellchi and says "I can't believe their gone they took me in with a warm and tender heart I guess that's what you get for trusting anyone those simple minded fools "said the young woman smile derange. Oddly enough there was a swaying light pushing thru the darkness of the forest with the stamping feet rushing towards the house. Kellchi and the young woman are puzzled by the sound, then it dawns on them it the polices so Kellchi says to the woman "

We must go our separate ways for now ill meet you at the river fall good bye my jein "as Kellchi leap into air suddenly he vanish in the shadows of the forest. A few seconds after Kellchi had disappeared the police had showed up and the young woman fall to her knees, a started to cry hysterically one of the men ask the young woman" what happen here "said the man she answer back "I don't know someone murder my family ,I just don't understand why they would do this "said the young woman .Well the man told the young woman" we need to go inside to check for any information or clues to see if we can figure out who did this OK" said the man ,she replied by nodding her head yes. As the men walk in they were shocked at what they had saw most of the bodies where to dismember to tell who was who long cut and gashes filled the murdered family's house. "Oh my god" shouted one of the man as he bolted out of the house leaving blood foot prints on the forest floor," well there's nothing here no clues no leads nothing" said the main police officer but "what about that girl she was here when it all happen let's ask her what she can remember" so they went outside to talk to the young woman but she was running into the forest. Wait yelled the main police man as the group of man chased after her, once every one had left Billy crawl out of the bushes and decides he wants to see the room that was full horror, sorrow so he walks inside. When Billy gazed upon the dead body he started to have strange memories about this slain family,"Hiroki I want to give you something "said the older man

"What is it fathered" said Hiroki "well it's a pieces of a pendent given to me by a great man", said the father. Hirokis father put the necklace a round Hiroki neck strangely the pendent began to glow a bright blue light. Startled Hiroki ask "why did it do that" his father chuckles and said" ill explain why when you get home I love you good bye son". Surprisingly tear began to flow down Billy face as he stared at the dead body when out of nowhere a bloody hand reach out and grabbed Billy's leg and said in a suffering voice "Hiroki"! Frighten Billy busted out of the house fleeing to the shad owe dark forest, After traveling deep into the bamboo forest Billy hears the splash of rushing water. When Billy gumshoed closer to the sound of rushing water he saw that young weeping woman had been surround by the group of man that investigate the murder family . "why did you run all the way out here we need to ask you some question about your family" said one of the police officer she replied by clawing off one the mans face. As the man falls in the river floor the other man unsheathe their swords and engaged in battle, one of the man sprints toward her swing his blade in three different direction but some how she slides out of the way and leap backwards." you know you could leave here with your lives if YOU just pretend like nothing happen and goo home" said the woman but when she finish her sentience something strange started to happen to her nails they be gain to grow into huge talons. While the moonlight shined off her bloody claws one of the five men tried to escape. As the splash of rushing feet against UN still water and the whipping sound of blades slicing, chopping thru the air and flesh, while you hear the outcries of fallen warriors as their body submerges water and becomes one with the river floor. Solely one man stood tall from the after math of this deadly woman's he was badly wounded each cuts, gashes, an slice would ache every time he inhaled so he toke one deep breath gaze upon his fallen commanders grip his sword firmly glared at her with a eye full of vengeance and propelled a exploding object unable her from seeing so then he made his move. Suddenly when the police officer cut thru the smoke he realized he was in completed darkness but he felt a warm gooey water run down his face abruptly the man legs went numb and he felt the water surround his face the man arm where to weak to push him self up eventually the police officer body floated down the river. "You let one get away "said the voice in the shadows she replies" don't worry he wont get far" right after she said that the woman grab one of those slain

officers bodies and lifted he's corpse into the moonlight while she shouted out some bizarre chant. Just as she finish chanting she loosen her grip letting the corpse dive into the river unusual black lumps accented from the water Intel a extraordinary beast transpire out of the water. It had the body structure of a gorilla but its teeth are like fangs from a loin and its fur look smooth like a panthers but had green stripes all on it back and arms an oddly enough the beast stood strait up and had huge talons like that woman. The beast began to sniff the fallen officer clothes an spoke in a deep voice "there a man down the river side it shouldn't take that long for me to get hem should I bring him back" the woman answer back by saying "rip off one of his limbs and bring it back to me so we can pound fear in their hearts. "Of course Miss Rokuko "so the beast runs deep down the river leaping off the cliff in to the water fall, then Rokuko walks further into the forest. When Billy walks out onto the riverbank Billy notice something strange about his reflection it looks nothing like before where he's skin was pale its just a pitch black image of a shad owe figure. Mysteriously three gleaming light are shining thru the shadow figure in the river after a while the image diapers and the river looks normal .so Billy shrugs it off and walk though the rushing river water as Billy it to the other side of the riverbank he is startled by a load splash of water but when he looked back nothing was there so Billy said "man I must be real sleepy. Billy proceed to walk into the bamboo forest when he feels a rough hand grasp his throat, Billy try's to break free from the grip by pulling on what it seems to be a large decaying finger but his effete are useless "you've seen and heard entirely to much you little rodent did you really think I didn't see you standing out their in the open ha what a fool" while the beasts grip became stronger on Billy's throat he started to squirm ,wiggle doing whatever he could to escape the monster grip .Everything began to get really blur for Billy as he heard the slowed down laugh of the creature and the chirping of birds, suddenly light broke thru the dark clouds by sheer luck the beast lost its grip so Billy ripped the hand off his throat and bolted deep in the forest but the monster was running right along side him .Strangely the monster look different he was a white and green tiger, unfortunately Billy wasn't paying attain to where he was running and trip over a large rock an tumbled down the cliff . Billy laying flat on his back while the tiger glared upon its prey from the top of the cliff suddenly the tiger leap down with his claws out landing right on Billy's arm clawing thru the skin and scaring into his bone. The tiger growled at him, clawing deeper into different parts of his body and tried to bite Billy face off but out of no where Billy shoved a rock down the tiger mouth it started to gag while the tiger was chocking Billy tore out the nail of the tiger and made the beast claw its own eyes out. The monster scream out "ahhhh my eyes this isn't over I can still smell you ill kill you" said the monster .The beast continued to scream out ill kill you but Billy paid no mind to the monsters out burst he snatch up a large sharp rock and repeatedly hammered the rock thru the tigers head. So the creature laid their in a deep black puddle oddly the monster start to transform in to a bunch of dead bodies one of the dead corpse look up at Billy and said "ill be seeing you soon" and let out a weird demented scream unexpected the bodies started glow a bright red light. Out of the blue their was a huge explodes Billy flew to the other side of the cliff, splashed into a dirt filled poodle. As Billy stares off in to the heavens he saw a tiny red light swoosh cross the clouds, strangely the bright beautiful blue sky that was full of color began to fade to black and all of the sounds of life were silenced .

For some time billy laid their in complete darkness, unusually Billy hears foot steps in the distances but when Billy tries to turn over to where the sound is coming from his body remained stiff unable to move. Billy turns his head and surprisingly he sees the splash of foot steps as if it was stepping into water, but the sound and image of splashing water started to get closer to Billy's face."what the hack is going on who are you where are you if your going to kill me just do it, huh that weird, first foot steps and splashing water now some bright light am I just dying! " Suddenly a body illuminates out of the darkness ,and a voice started to echoing out of the bright figure "Billy I have something to tell you your me in the past, the more you learn about me the more you will forget about yourself, figure out what I was protecting and who destroyed " suddenly the voice was cut off and the bright figure shattered into seven pieces of light and floated up, strangely the light stayed their beaming down on his face. Billy began to fell air flow thru his clothes and the sound of something heavy hit the ground , oddly billy's body was lifted up in a slanted position, as billy body floated backwards he starts to notice the clouds and the bright blue sky emerged from the darkness and the sound of life bounce back into his ears .when Billy turned his head he saw that he was sounded by vegetables and he was laying on some big table. "Hey you all right I saw you laying their all cut up, what did you get your self into its a good thing I have a little experience on mending some ones wounds, it look like you were going to die " said from an unknown person billy was constancy moving his head back and forth to see where the voice was coming from but all he saw was green vegetables, "don't worry were almost home and ill let you brow some of my clothes". After a while the big table came to a stop as the vegetables rolled off the table and billy slides to his feet his greeted by a dark skin man "well you seem to be OK now let me intercede you to my father , the leader of my village oh I almost forgot let me go get those clothes for you , so the boy quickly walk off leaving Billy behind but he stop turn around and said" well are you coming or do you want to stay in those filthy clothes smelling like hot sweaty butt and if you do something wrong with you and you can stay right here!

"so billy laugh and said back to him "of course not" and slow started to caught up with him. As billy walk right behind the boy he began to reminiscing over his family"Hiroki what happen to your face" shouted Hiroki mother nothing mom im ok I just trip over something when I was running home ok "replied Hiroki and rush into his to room but he was stop by the Phaethon grip of his mother she was pulling Hiroki backwards by tugging his collar, in a heated hush tone she says did I SAY I WAS DONE TALK TO YOU NOW IM GOING TO ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME AND IF I DO NOT GET THE TRUTH IM GOING TO BEAT YOU HINE FLAT AS DIRT UNDERSTAND ME!"Hiroki slowly turns his and say yes mam well what happen was I outside playing with the other kids when Mark Chan and his stupid friends showed up ,"who's that "said Hiroki mother "some older kids who always make me, my friends eat dirt pies and farts wet ones in our faces sometimes it burns my nose hairs mom,"oh my"said his mother and it does not stop their oh no he takes are money,toys and some time are clothes hmm I was wondering why you came home one day in you whitey tight es said Yuma Asami. So today I was sick of Mark picking on us so I tried to attack him, when his was slapping my friend in the back of his head with a bamboo branch as I charge at mark one of his fat friends yelled "look out Mark here comes big head Hiroki" Mark spun around kick dirt in my eyes and sock me right in the middle of my face. While my body hug the dirt floor , Mark smash and planted his foot right on top of my ear I head a loud high pitch nose and felt a dozen feet repeatedly being shoved into my stomach so I started to cry suddenly the sound of shuffling feet against the dirt floor came to a stop, my stomach spotted hurting then I heard mark voice" aww im sorry are you ok hey, we should stop guys were being way to ruff with little miss princess " the rest of them said" yea your right",laughing underneath their breath then I heard mark say something else "hey little princess you forgot to powder your nose" and then dirt flew all in my nose, mouth,ears, sand in place I didn't even know I had , I just never felt so low mom, well Hiroki ill tell your brother to watch you play tomorrow to make sure nothing happens ok ,thanks mom. The next day Hiroki and his brother went outside " listen baby brother im going to take you to Mark Chan and his buddies, I know where they hang out at ok, don't be scared his not as tough as you think he is . So the two boys walk in to town and stop in between two markets , the further and deeper down the two walked they saw a long haired boy and another with tiny clothes that showed off his penguin like figure but the other boys couldn't be seen the shadows block their faces ,so their stood mark & his gang ,one of the boys kinda heavy set yelled "hey what are you two boobs look at. Suddenly the group of hoodlums began to march toward Hiroki and his bother but when they where just a few feet way from their target . Hiroki brother launch a rock right smack in the center of the fat kids fore head he drop to the ground with out any waring Hiroki brother dash at the group of boys landing an intents combination of punches all over one of the boys body , suddenly another boy swung a blunt object at Hiroki's bother but Seigi moved with great speed dipping underneath the object feeling the wind comb his hair, quickly he leaped up kicking two of the hoodlums directly in the face prop ling them into the wall. Now their only two boys left one of the hoodlums glare at Seigi and Seigi scowls right back, swiftly the hoodlum throws a jab at him so Seigi smoothly evades his attack so he thought Seigi felt a great amount of pressure on the side of his face, as his body slides against the dirt floor " hey hey what are you day dreaming about here put the clothes on " said the dark skinned boy. Just as billy finish putting on the clothes he saw a little raccoon crawl thru the window and the raccoon spring ed on top of his shoulder billy was very scared because he knew raccoons have rabbis but this one seem to be friendly and gentile but as soon as billy let his guard down the raccoon snatches his necklace and shot out of the window. Billy climbing's out of the window and chases after the little thief , the other boy was right behind him shouting "hey wait up you don't know where you going" ,soon billy saw the raccoon climb the tree skipping off of the branch and into another house. So billy busted into the house and was shock to see an older shorter man crouch down on one knee with black,

sliver strip hair, his clothes were bright blue. The man turn around and slowly walk up to him , grab his shoulder and said " well well im sure your mother told you it is rude to barge into someone house unannounced "strangely I notice his hand has moved to the back of my neck and he had a firm gasp on my wrist . Is this guy trying to come on to me or something well I better let him know I don't swing that way but out of nowhere my feet left the ground and the room was turn upside down wait, why does my back hurt , huh I'm on my back. When I look up, I was greeted by a shower of spit and the wind of bad breath swooshing up my nose, it was that old man screaming "so your a bad kid with bad manner I teach you some discipline ya little punk" oddly he still had a hold of my arm, he fell backwards and lock my arm in between his legs and position his hip upwards pulling my arm to his chest , it feel like he was going to snap my arm right off , so I try to roll over and pull my arm out but that didn't help he roll with me putting me in the same position except now his but in my face ahhhh butt wind "ha ha at lest you get a nice breeze before I snap your arm off and hand it to you " said the stinky butty old man , just as I thought the old man was going to hand me my arm the black boy busted into the room "wait stop Wataru sensei his my friend I found over by the cliff all rough up I brought him here so he could rest "is this the truth boy said Wataru as he pulled more on as he pulls on my arm "yes" "Well I'm sorry um what was your name " huh" "you never told me your name you little punk "oh my name is Hiroki ".for a second their I thought I just said my name was Hiroki "well its a pleasure to meet you Hiroki ,you now can call dad because I'm am the father of this village and you are now one of my sons you can live with Teruo, he well show you around our village " soaring on to Wataru shoulder was that thieving raccoon and it was wearing my necklace ,that little flea bag .Wataru said oh hey their my fluffy little friend what do you have around you neck its very nice


End file.
